The present invention relates generally to methods of treating ear infections and clearing excess fluid from Eustachian tubes.
There are four primary types of ear infections: acute otitis media (AOM); otitis media with effusion (OME); chronic otitis media (COM); and acute otitis externa (AOE).
AOM is a middle ear infection caused by bacteria that traveled to middle ear from fluid build-up in the Eustachian tube. AOM may develop during or after a cold or the flu. Middle ear infections are very common in children, but occur infrequently in adults. In children, ear infections often recur, particularly if they first develop in early infancy.
OME occurs when fluid (also referred to as an “effusion”) becomes trapped behind the eardrum in one or both ears, even when there is no infection. In chronic and severe cases, the fluid may become sticky and may cause a condition commonly known as “glue ear.” While OME or even glue ear is typically not painful, it frequently causes an uncomfortable feeling of stuffiness in the ears that is akin to a feeling of being under water. Children who are susceptible to OME can experience frequent episodes for up to half of their first three years of life. While most episodes of OME resolve within three months, 30-40% of children experience recurrent episodes. Chronic and severe OME may impair a child's hearing.
COM refers to persistent fluid behind the tympanic membrane without the presence of an infection. It is called suppurative chronic otitis when there is persistent inflammation in the middle ear or mastoids or if there is a chronic rupture of the eardrum with drainage.
AOE is an inflammation or infection of the outer ear and ear canal that is triggered by water that gets trapped in the ear. The trapped water can cause bacteria and fungi to breed. AOE can also be precipitated by overly aggressively scratching or cleaning of the ears or when an object gets stuck in the ears.
The standard of care for the treatment of ear infections is either to wait until the infection clears or to treat the infection with antibiotics. Typically, pain associated with the ear infection is treated with ibuprofen or acetaminophen. For patients that experience chronic ear infections, the repeated use of antibiotics poses risks that the bacterium or bacteria that are causing the infection will become resistant to the antibiotics. Once a patient becomes resistant to a particular antibiotic, the patient must require higher doses of the antibiotic and/or switch to a different antibiotic to treat the infection.